Hearts Ablaze
by LexiconPrimeofCybertron
Summary: Loki is grief-stricken by the death of his wife... Can Freya help mend the sorrow of the trickster's heart?
1. Return

**I have returned dear readers! This is the sequel to "Frozen Hearts" and I hope you enjoy it as much as it's predecessor. BTW: "Frozen" songs are imminent.**

Chapter 1

"Return"

_And rain will make the flowers…_

Green eyes shot open as a pale torso sat straight up; breathing hard. The orbs closed as the body tried to calm itself. This was a reoccurring issue for the God of Mischief in past years since the death of his beloved wife. Her voice, her face, her attitude, everything still haunted him.

Since her death, the Asgardian prince took up permanent residence in the Avengers Tower, becoming one of its six live-in tenants. The Avengers usually found him in the library reading, sitting on the terrace, or going through pictures and videos of Elsa via JARVIS or albums. Tony understood the god's sorrow but was able to overcome it enough to finally marry Pepper and have a little girl whom they named Anna.

Sweat had pooled under Loki as he got out of bed and moved from his room, to the living room, to outside on the terrace in the early light of sunrise. He was dressed in only a pair of silk sleep pants as he stared at the sky as it changed colors. Not long after the sun had completely risen did another body join him.

"Another dream?" Clint asked as he handed Loki a dark green mug of hot chocolate; knowing the god did not care for the bitterness of coffee.

"It was her death this time… I know it's been sixteen years… But it's still as fresh as if it happened yesterday." The trickster answered as he took a sip of his cocoa with slightly shaking hands. Barton had become Loki's best friend because after Elsa's passing, he helped the god from taking his own life; none of the others knew anything about what happened that fateful night.

The archer observed the dark haired man beside him; tired dull green eyes, chalky pale complexion, and thin as a stick. He sighed as he sipped his coffee, "The therapist not helping?"

Loki scoffed, "All she ever tells me is to move on and forget her… Meet someone new… But I can't! She was my wife for Odin's sake!"

"I know… Loki, breathe… You know this won't help." This calmed the prince but the sorrow was still evident in his eyes. Barton simply sat with him for a couple more hours before going to the gym to workout.

In the misty halls of Valhalla, a figure in a blue hooded cloak treaded towards the Tower of Souls. The figure was well built but lean with an air of nobility about them. As the feet carried the body up the stairs, a voice sang from the figure's throat, _"Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the Fate's design,  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine…" _when the song was finished, the figure had reached the top of the stairs as well as a golden jeweled door. A delicate hand raised up and pushed said door open to reveal a room of shelves full of glass orbs. Each a different color and hue along with a name beneath it.

"What brings the fairest of the realms, to the Tower of Souls?" asked a man who came around the corner; supporting himself on a tall staff of white.

"I have come for a particular soul, Grey One. An orb of ice blue mixed with forest green."

The Grey One smiled knowingly, "She with the frozen eyes and white hair… A beauteous soul indeed. For what reason, I must inquire, do you need of this soul?"

"A certain prince is in need of some company." The figure answered as the Grey One pulled out the orb from his grey cloak and the figure lowered her hood as she placed a satchel of gold on an end table to her right.

"Lady Freya of Vanaheim, you know my payment when it comes to you…" the goddess of beauty inwardly growled in irritation as she parted with her cloak and lowered the bodice of her simple gown. Grey One smirked as he held the orb before him; making Freya come towards him to retrieve it. When her left hand grasped the soul orb, Grey One's left hand grasped her right breast; drool dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"Your payment is given, now release." She demanded softly, trying not to reveal that the contact sent chills down her spine. The soul caretaker did as was asked and backed away as she dressed once more. Pocketing the orb, Freya glided back towards the staircase; picking her cloak up as she moved but was stopped by the Grey One's voice.

"Will you ever reveal the truth to her?"

Freya pauses in her thoughts to form an answer, 'Would she want to know the truth…?' in this she answered, "It is best she never know…" With that, the goddess of beauty placed her hood on her head once more then disappeared from the Tower of Souls.

Allfather Odin sat upon his throne as he awaited the arrival of his sons from Midgard. His queen approached, curtsied, then climbed the steps to site upon his lap. Though Odin would never admit it, he loved when Frigg did spontaneous things like this. The queen kissed her king as the door opened to reveal Thor and a forlorn Loki. Remembering her place, Frigg quickly stood and adjusted herself; earning a light chuckle from the king.

"I surely hope our arrival did not hinder you in some way." Thor joked as he and his brother approached.

"Of course not, my son." Frigg laughed.

"Might I inquire as to why you have called us here, Allfather?" Loki asked monotone with his hands clasped behind his back. The old, one-eyed king said nothing as Freya entered the throne room dressed in her most regal gown of shimmery yellow with accenting gold jewelry.

"Simply, as answer to your prayers, Loki." She state gracefully, causing both brothers to turn. The goddess stood with a smile as she pulled a glowing blue and green orb from the folds of her gown, "You do want to see Elsa again, do you not?"


	2. Memories Lost?

**So what did you think? Leave reviews because I value what my readers think! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Memories… Lost?"

"What are you speaking about, Lady Freya?!" Thor demanded, seeing Loki at a loss for words as he turned to face the goddess fully. The flaxen haired maiden simply smirked while strolling towards the brothers.

"I travelled to the Tower of Souls, spoke with the Grey One, and obtained a certain soul… One, I believe, you know well. She is, after all, your wife; Elsa Odinson." By this point, she stood parallel to the trickster and placed the orb against his chest where he quickly grasped it before she released.

Loki looked down at the swirling hues in the glass, "Why would you do this?"

"It's not for you, if that is what you are implying. She deserves more happiness than she received before the incident with Surtur… And seeing that forlorn look on your face is putting me off." She stated and began to walk away when Loki regained his voice.

"You're her mother…" Freya froze in place as her blood chilled, "You sent her to Midgard to protect her because you had gone to the Fate's to see her future."

When he received no response from the goddess, Loki turned his head to observe her reaction. Her face was pale, her gaze was on nothing in particular, and he could hear her heart rate accelerate; as well as her breathing. Freya turned her gaze to meet Loki's and she grasped his arm as her knees gave out; Loki slowly lowered her to the floor as tears and sobs escaped her.

"She's all I have of him! I couldn't let her be lost and see you as gone as I was!" she sobbed and buried her face in his chest. The raven haired prince gently held her with one arm as Thor finally spoke up.

"What is the catch to returning Elsa's soul? We all know the Grey One does not return souls without a payment as well as a side effect to the host."

At first, Freya said nothing to regain her composure and was lifted to her feet by the trickster when she did, "Once she is restored… She will have no memory of you, Thor, Asgard, none of this. She will only know your Midgardian friends and her family. The Grey One assured me that the memories of her new sister will be filled in already… We will all be but strangers to her…" this news caused Loki to grip the orb tighter as his heart was beginning to break all over again.

Thor suggested that he and Loki return to Midgard to speak with their friends about what measures were needed to be taken. When they left Asgard completely, Odin gazed at Freya, "Lady Freya, why did you retrieve her soul?"

"I told you, Allfather…" she stated and turned to face him with teary eyes, "Because I couldn't lose him…"

Loki sat on the terrace with the orb between his fingers as he awaited the tenants of the Tower to return from their daily activities. He was so engrossed by the swirling hues of the glass prison that he took no notice of another presence until a delicate hand made contact with his forearm, causing him to lift his gaze to find a head of fire colored hair and expressive blue eyes.

"Welcome home, uncle! Are you alright? You seem… Distant. More so than usual." She asked.

The god smiled lightly as he stood and hugged the young woman tenderly, "I will be dearest Anna. Have the others returned yet?"

"Yeah, they're in the living room." She answered and returned the hug then took notice of the glowing orb in his hand, "What's that?"

"I will explain to everyone. Come…" the trickster ushered as he guided the teen inside.

The group of heroes were all seated around the room in a semi-circle. Tony and Pepper sat together on the loveseat, Clint stood behind Natasha who sat in between Steve and Bruce on the couch, Thor stood as well, and Loki had Anna sit in his favorite armchair as he collected his thoughts.

"Friends, Thor and myself were called to Asgard earlier today by the Allfather who proceeded to reveal that Freya, goddess of beauty, was in possession of the soul of our dearest Elsa… At this present moment, I am now its keeper." He stated and produced the orb in question for all to see.

Tony was the first to speak, "Are you telling me… My daughter is alive?" he asked fighting back tears.

"Regrettably Tony, no. Her body is dead but her soul never ceases in producing life force energies."

"So we can resurrect Elsa?" Natasha stated/asked.

"Yes but the only downside is that she will have no memory of myself, our marriage, Asgard… None of that. But Freya has assured me that the last sixteen years have been filled in by the soul caretaker so there is no fear of Elsa not knowing who Anna is." Loki explained as he placed a warm hand on his niece's shoulder in comfort and the heroes fell into a contemplative silence.

Steve finally broke this silence by standing slowly and speaking, "I hate to hit you in the gut Loki, but I feel it is worth having Elsa back among us even if she has no memory of you."

"I feel the same, Captain." The trickster stated in honesty, "I would rather have my love alive and well with no recollection of me than have her buried in a hole."

"Then we are all agreed." Bruce stated as the heroes all stood. Loki then snapped his fingers and a glass coffin appeared in their circle. Anna had to fight back tears at seeing her fair sister in such an inanimate state along with everyone present in the room. Clint, Bruce, and Tony stood side-by-side and lifted the lid; the scent of amaryllis wafting out of the vacuum. Her body showed no signs of decay or even age as Tony stepped up and sat beside his eldest child.

"Odin assured me that his spell would keep her in the perfect state… Now I see why." He laughed lightly and gently touched the ice maiden's cheek.

Her skin was deathly pale, dark circles around her eyes, lips the color of faded seashells, and hair of the dullest hue. It brought everyone to tears at seeing her in this state. Anna approached her father's side and laid a hand over her sister's cold ones, "Elsa…" she whispered with a sad smile. Loki snapped his fingers once more and everyone was teleported to Elsa's room where she now resided on the bed with her father still sitting beside her and the coffin gone.

All that needed to be done was place the orb between Elsa's palms then gently crack the glass shell so the essence could flow back into her body, which is precisely what the sorcerer did. The group watched in amazement as the blue/green essence absorbed into the woman's hands and spread through her veins; bringing color back to her skin and hair. The dark circles disappeared, a slight blush flushed her cheeks, and her chest began to move up and down in a steady rhythm as if she was merely asleep. When the orb went dark, Elsa sat up slowly and sat still. After a few moments, her beautiful sapphire eyes opened and gazed around in confusion; particularly when her gaze met the deep green of Loki's.

"Who are you?" she asked in confusion and Loki's hard mask appeared in the blink of an eye.

"No one, Ms. Elsa… I am no one…" and without another word, the trickster walked out of the room as silent tears fell down his cheeks.


	3. Normal? What's Normal?

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been crazy in my world! I had writer's block for one thing, then I moved in with my dad… Anyways, here's the chapter. Enjoy, rate and comment please! Oh! And Dirty Whispers in this chapter! Try and find where I placed it lol!**

Chapter 3

"Normal? What's Normal?"

After a few days of getting back into what was considered a "normal" life, Elsa had settled once more into being the eldest Stark daughter as well as older sister and now financial advisor to Pepper who was now running Stark Industries. On one particular evening in July, the young maiden was dressed in a black razorback tank top, black shorts, and had her hair pulled back in a low ponytail as she was working on the month's financial reports in the living room when Loki stepped off the elevator.

His breath caught in his chest at seeing her as she once was; alive, carefree, and beautiful. But what truly caught his attention was the gold and emerald ring on her left ring finger; which was the only piece of jewelry she was wearing at the exact moment.

'She has not removed it…' he thought to himself hopefully as he cleared his throat to get her attention and not startle her. Her blue orbs looked up quickly from her work as she pushed her glasses back up with a smile, "Master Loki, how wonderful to see you again! It has been a while since your last visit."

In fact, it had been four months since anyone had contact with the trickster god; even Clint had begun to worry for his mental well-being. But all those thoughts were pushed aside when the recollection of her calling him master caused his heart to clench though it was not evident on his face. He clasped his hands behind his back as he passed the sofa, where upon Elsa was sitting, and stood before the massive window at the lights of the City That Never Sleeps.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked innocently as her gaze travelled over his broad shoulders that were slumped forward slightly.

Without turning around the dark prince answered with a heavy heart, "How does someone express feelings of sentiment to the one the sentiment is meant for when that one has no memory of them?"

This seemed to take Elsa by surprise but she hid it well as she placed the reports on the coffee table and stood, "Telling them straight out usually yields the best results. Then give them time to adjust and help regain those lost memories. Sadly, it takes time." She stated honestly as the trickster turned to face her to show he was hanging on every word she spoke.

"That is a beautiful ring you wear, Ms. Stark… He is a lucky man." He mentioned as his gaze moved down to her hands that were gently folded before her. As she followed his gaze to her hand she couldn't hold back the blush that crept to her cheeks.

"No, I am unmarried. Honestly, I am unsure where it came from… But I feel it's one of those things you know it's important so you can't give it up." Elsa confessed as her hand was grasped then lifted to the trickster's lips where he placed a chaste kiss. His heart seemed to skip a beat when he saw the love that was evident in her eyes and quickly threw caution to the wind as he grasped his wife in a warm hug.

Elsa squeaked in surprise, "Master Loki…?!" The god said nothing, just stood still with his arms around Elsa's well-built frame and his face buried in her neck.

"Let me hold you and call you mine. You don't have to feel alone anymore." He whispered against her skin; making her shiver, "Perfection such as yourself should not feel the sting of such pain. Allow me to ease your troubled mind with every method I know of."

"Loki…" Elsa moaned slightly as the trickster kissed her neck. Her hands reached up to bury themselves in his hair and gave Loki more incentive to continue his ministrations. His kisses turned needier as he moved from under her ear down to the base of her throat. Elsa's moans grew louder when the raven haired god moved back up her neck with his tongue and warm breath.

"Loki… Please… S-stop…" she weakly begged and was granted her request by him pulling away quickly to stand at the window once more; fighting back tears.

"Forgive me, Ms. Stark… Your beauty is immeasurable and I apologize for pushing myself upon you. It was extremely inappropriate." Loki said calmly even though his mind was screaming for him to take her right there but his heart was shattering at the knowledge that she didn't remember they were married. Though he fought his emotions, they seemed to outmatch him for a few tears slid down his cheeks; lucky for him, Elsa didn't see.

Just as Elsa was going to approach the god to comfort him, the elevator doors opened with a ding and out popped Anna, "I'm home!"

Instead of responding, the blue haired, blue-eyed woman collected her things, quickly passed Anna, and disappeared down the hall; the door clicking shut behind her to signal that she went into her room. Anna raced to Loki's side, after dropping her shopping bags, "What happened, uncle?!" she urged quietly.

"I made a mistake… But I will find a way to fix it. Somehow…" he said simply as she grasped both of his hands in hers in silent comfort.

**Sorry for the short chapter! But they will get longer I promise! **


	4. Moving!

**Heyo! Hope the last chapter was good and praying this one is too. BEWARE: there are themes that may be triggering for some people. Please read with caution. (Do You Want To Build a Snowman: Disney)**

Chapter 4

"Moving?!"

"What do you mean we're moving?! And you're not coming with us?!" the young redhead cried after a few moments of silence passed between the Starks and Odin sons. Loki had gone to Tony a few days after his 'encounter' with Elsa and convinced him allow his daughters to move to Asgard for a time so Elsa could, possibly, regain some of her memory. The Man of Iron agreed so the two of them came together with Pepper, Thor, and Jane to discuss the details.

Tony gently grasped Anna by the shoulders with a smile, "This will help you and your sister in the long run, Anna. Elsa needs to regain her memories and this may be the answer! Trust me…"

"Why is it all about what Elsa wants or needs?! What happened to me?! Am I no longer a sufficient child now that you have your precious Elsa back?!" Anna demanded angrily as she yanked herself out of Tony's hands and backed away from the group. Loki exchanged glances with the billionaire before slowly approaching the fuming female.

"Of course you are important, young one. We only wish for you to know the Elsa that we know. What we are trying to accomplish has nothing to do with you being a sufficient child… We love you and that will never change." He said in a sweet voice as he opened his arms to welcome her in. Anna only nodded in understanding and gently laid herself in Loki's arms. When they finished their hug, the mischief maker moved down the hall to talk to Elsa but upon his arrival at her door found it locked and frozen shut!

"Elsa? Are you alright?" he asked as he knocked but received no answer. Fear and worry gripped his heart as he began to pound on said door, "Elsa, please open the door!" When he'd had enough, Loki teleported into the room to find Elsa unconscious in the middle of her bed! The trickster was by her side quickly and found a bottle of sleeping pills that lay empty beside her!

Fear dripped from his voice as he called for Tony who broke down the door with Thor's help. As soon as Iron Man saw the empty bottle he screamed for Pepper to call emergency services; praying that it wasn't too late.

"We pumped her stomach but there is nothing except food from a few hours ago. I'm not sure what is going on with her but I would like to keep her here for observations and order some more tests." Bruce stated hours after meeting the ambulance at the emergency entrance and taking Elsa as his primary patient. Loki and the Avengers sat around Elsa's bed while she slept and Pepper continued to ask Bruce questions about treatment and causes. While this went on Anna went down to the café in the lobby to have some coffee and was soon joined by Hawkeye.

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat beside her at the small circular table.

At first, she said nothing then, as if by some unknown puppeteer pulling a string, "She doesn't deserve him…" The second the words left her mouth, tears poured through her poker face like the Hoover Dam had just cracked open. She then threw her arms around Hawkeye's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I am an awful sister!" she cried.

"What do you mean?!" the archer quickly pulled her back, "Did you have something to do with this?!"

"No, no! I feel horrible because I've had a crush on Loki for a long time… And I know that he's married to Elsa and all but she doesn't remember him! She doesn't deserve his love! Why can't I have that?!" Anna cried as she tried to calm down and dry her eyes but was failing miserably.

At first, Clint was taken aback by her outburst but quickly recovered, "Loki is a man of deep emotions, Anna. When he lost Elsa this time he fell into such a deep depression that he tried to kill himself…"

"What?! I would have never pegged uncle to be suicidal…"

"Neither did I, Anna." Came a deep voice that was full of worry and sorrow. The pair turned with such speed that even an owl would see stars and found Loki standing with an iced hot chocolate in his hand.

"Loki, I'm sorry! I just thought that Anna should know the truth!" Clint tried to explain but the trickster simply raised a hand to silence him as he sat on the opposite side of the young redhead.

"You are right, Clint. Anna does deserve to know the truth about me." The raven haired prince stated as he grasped Anna's hands in his own, "Young one, I love you like the child I always wanted… But what your sister and I had was something that could only be found once, maybe twice, in a lifetime. Trust me when I tell you that when you find that kind of love… There is nothing in the universe that can keep you from that person. When I lost Elsa… I did not see a reason to continue living. I was planning to run myself through with a dagger in the same spot Elsa had been… But Clint stopped me." Loki looked to his good friend who smile a little though it was forced.

"Anna, believe me when I say that there will be a man who is more worthy of your love than I. My heart belongs to Elsa… As it always has and forever it shall be." The mischief maker stated then kissed Anna's forehead as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, uncle…" she whispered.

"I love you too, young one." He answered, "Now, why don't you take your coffee upstairs and sit with Elsa for a while? I am sure she would appreciate the company." The redhead nodded as she got up, with her cup in hand, and moved towards the elevator.

Once she was out of hearing range, Clint rounded on the Asgardian, "Why didn't you tell her that I didn't reach you in time but was able to save you?"

"Because she would have resented Elsa more had she known I nearly succeeded. It was a necessary lie…"

"I can see it in a headline, 'God of Mischief and Lies Strikes Again'!" the archer joked as Loki sipped his cocoa with a smirk.

Anna stepped into the room to find her father and mother beside her elder sister, who was still unconscious with a nasal breathing apparatus that stuck out of her nose slightly, and holding her hand, "Papa, Mama… Why don't you go downstairs and eat something? I'll stay with her."

Tony lifted his head with a sad smile, stood up, and gently hugged his youngest child, "Ok, Anna… We'll be back." He joked in a Terminator accent. This made both Anna and Pepper giggle as the redhead hugged Tony back. When the couple left the room, Anna took the seat Tony had previously occupied, placed her coffee down on a side table, and gently grasped Elsa's hand.

"Elsa? _Please, I know you're in there…  
The others are asking if you're here…_  
_They say have courage and I'm trying to,  
I'm right here beside you,  
Just wake up please…  
We only have each other,  
It's just you and me,  
What are we gonna do?_" Anna then lays her head on the mattress, "_Do you want to build a snowman?_ Do you remember Olaf, Elsa? Our favorite snowman when we were kids…" she whispered with a smile.

"You and I made him then we both called him Olaf at the exact same time. That was a good day…" Anna giggled at the memory as if it had happened just yesterday.

"Yeah… It really was…" a soft voice said barely above a whisper making Anna lift her head quickly to see if she had just imagined it.

"Elsa?!"

"Hi Anna…" the young woman answered with a smile as she opened her eyes slightly. The redhead quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and began a Snapchat with Tony.

A phone vibrated in a jean pocket as its owner was enjoying a cup of jo with his wife and friends. The philanthropist pulled out the phone to see a Snapchat message from Anna. When he opened it his screen was flooded with the view of Elsa sitting up in bed; awake! He quickly leapt to his feet, beckoning the others to follow, as he bolted for the elevator.


	5. I I Think I Remember

**Sorry for the small chapter but it is soooo worth the read! Review and comment please!**

Chapter 5

"I… I Think I Remember…"

Tony was the first to burst through the hospital room door and enveloped Elsa in a hug. She smiled as she returned the affection, "Papa… Where is Loki?"

"He's waiting outside."

"I would like to see him… Please?" she asked and Tony nodded. Clint stepped out then returned less than fifteen seconds later with a casually dressed trickster god, "Change into your armor… Without the helmet…" she gently ordered and the mischief maker obeyed.

With a smile, Elsa opened her arms, "There's the handsome man I married." At this simple statement, Loki broke down into tears of joy and wrapped Elsa into a never ending hug along with plastering her face with kisses. She returned the smile as she held onto her husband for dear life.

"Am I dreaming? Do you truly remember me?" the trickster asked as he gently released his wife but sat beside her with his hands basically clamped around hers. This made Elsa smile as she kissed his lips passionately.

"I will admit that there are some blank spots in my memory but they will be remembered in time." She answered with a smile then turned her attention to Anna. Her arms instantly opened as her younger sibling practically leapt into them with a gigantic smile.

"Though I do know that my memories of Anna are not entirely true… Are they?" Elsa questioned to no one in particular. When no one said anything, she knew that the answer was; Anna simply clung tighter to her sister as a few tears leaked through to fall down her cheeks and finally soak into Elsa's hospital gown.

Loki smiled after the deafening silence could be bared no longer, "We will travel to Asgard where answers lie in wait to be found." The trickster's wife smiled back and nodded as Anna began to slowly release her. The sisters sat together as Loki held Elsa's left hand and Anna held her right.

"What exactly happened and why am I in the hospital? The last thing I remember was finishing my reports, a sharp pain, then… Nothing…" the elder Stark asked after finally realizing where she was.

"Uncle tried to get you to answer your door but when you didn't, he teleported in to find you unconscious in the middle of your bed… With an empty bottle of sleeping pills beside you…" Anna explained. This information threw Elsa for a loop because she knew she was happy with her life, with the sleeping pills were so she could work during the day instead of being an insomniac.

Confusion was evident on her face as spoke/screamed, "But I love my life! You have to believe me when I say that I am not suicidal! I swear!"

"I know, my love! Just breathe, it will be alright." Loki stated calmly as he took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss only to find her skin was freezing cold to the touch and when he looked to her face; her eyes blank and lifeless! His gaze turned to the others who were all the same, freezing skin and lifeless expressions. A horrified scream tore from the mischief maker's throat when he looked down and found himself smothered in blood with a dagger in his hand!


	6. A Night Not Soon Forgotten

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter now here's the next! Lemon in this chapter by the way! Enjoy it! Review and comment!**

Chapter 6

"A Night Not Soon Forgotten"

The moans of terror from the room down the hall woke Elsa from a deep sleep. She crawled out of her bed, tied her robe loosely around her frame and ventured out towards Loki's rom. As she stepped over the threshold of her rom to the hallway, she was greeted by an exhausted looking Clint Barton.

"I can't wake him…" he stated then Elsa laid a reassuring hand on his bicep with a tired and understanding smile. She then turned and continued down the hall to Loki's door.

One knock to get his attention, then two more, "Loki…? Are you alright?" she just received a muffled cry of terror so she opened the door and ventured inside. Her hand quickly found the light switch and the lights flickered on into the 'dim' setting. It was enough for Elsa to see Loki's pale complected chest as he lay on his back, covered in sweat, with his head tossing every so often along with a moan of fear.

Quickly taking a seat beside him, Elsa began to call to him, "Loki, you need to wake up… It's just a nightmare…" her words didn't seem to reach him and her shaking his shoulders did nothing as well. An idea suddenly struck her as she leaned over his face. Ever so slowly, the young blue-haired maiden lowered her face down to softly kiss his lips.

This seemed to do the trick because Loki's tenseness began to leave and he began to kiss back. When she pulled away and opened her eyes she found emerald green orbs staring back into her sapphire blue ones, "You were having a nightmare…" She whispered as she sat up fully; Loki following slowly.

"Yes… It was awful…" He cringed then felt all of the sweat running down his back and chest, "Excuse me while I go freshen up."

"Of course…" she answered as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Once the door closed, Elsa stripped the bed of the sweaty sheets, tossed them into the dirty clothes hamper, and then remade the bed with fresh sheets and a clean comforter. As soon as she was done, Elsa sat on the side with her back to the bathroom.

She wasn't paying close attention to the bathroom door opening to reveal a freshly showered Loki dressed in only a pair of black basketball shorts. Or to when he walked towards her with a towel around his shoulders that he used to start towel drying his hair. Or even when he sat beside her! No, she finally took notice when the trickster gently took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. Little did she understand the meaning behind it because not only did he want to express his thanks, but to be sure she was still among the living.

"Thank you, Ms. Stark… For waking me as well as changing my bed."

"Please, call me Elsa. I get called 'Ms. Stark' too much at work." Elsa joked a little and earned a smile from the god, "You're welcome. I know you must be tired so I'll let you get back to sleep." She finished calmly then moved to get up and leave but was stopped by a gently placed hand on her toned stomach.

"Stay with me for a little while longer… Please…?" Loki nearly begged. Elsa's heart skipped a beat at hearing his voice and the feeling of his hand on her like this.

Feeling a little brave and deciding to test the waters, Elsa said, "Beg me to stay…"

"Please… Please stay with me…" the mischief maker pleaded, "I only beg to one person… And person is you… Elsa…" his hand gently pulled her back down to the bed and laid her on it as the couple locked gazes. Elsa blushed darkly as Loki slowly crawled on top of her but didn't put any weight on her. Both of their eyes were dark with lust as he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands trembled slightly as she laid them on his chest then slowly glided them up to his shoulders to finally end up in his long raven locks.

"You are trembling…" he whispered when he pulled away.

"Some bad memories are coming back to me… A fire realm… A demon named Surtur… What does it mean?" she begged a little scared.

Slowly, Loki sat up, pulling Elsa up into a sitting position, "Do you believe that I would never lie to you?"

"I know you would never lie to me, Loki…"

"Surtur was the king of Muspelheim, the Fire realm, on our wedding day he took you back there and… Had his way with you." Suddenly, the memories hit Elsa like a ton of bricks and tears accomplished the sobs that escaped her throat and she quickly wrapped her arms around Loki's shoulders.

The trickster gently pet her hair as he held her close, "It's alright, my darling…" he gently laid Elsa back down on his pillows and slowly untied her robe to allow him easier access to her body, "I will take no rest until I have kissed every scar on your body and heal every wound in your soul… So long as I draw breath, no harm shall come to you. I swear it with every fiber of my very being. For I'd sooner fall through that damned void a trillion times over, than see you hurt… Ever again." He assured as he gently kissed her tears away and she seemed to calm down.

"Loki… Make me yours… I only ever wanted you." Elsa pleaded quietly. The quiver in her voice made the dark prince smirk as he leaned down to kiss the base of her throat. Her skin suddenly became heated and a small intake of breath told him that she was already excited. The coolness of his right hand caused goose bumps to rise as he slid it under the hem of her tank top, up her stomach, to gently caress her hardened left nipple.

"Loki…!" Elsa moaned and closed her eyes as well as bury her hands in his hair again; this only fueled the blood rushing to Loki's hardening crotch. In the blink of an eye, Elsa's robe and tank were off her upper body and on the floor as well as a hot mouth on her opposite hardened nipple.

After tending to each nipple individually, Loki began to move down her stomach to the edge of her shorts; leaving her a moaning and squirming mess. With a smirk, Loki grasped the edge of said shorts and ever so slowly pulled them down to reveal she wore no underwear!

"Someone is a very naughty girl… Wearing no panties and already dripping wet with desire…" he smirked, making her blush and try to cover herself only to have him move her hands, "You are a creature of exquisite grace and beauty. Never question that I am the envy of every man in the known universe tonight. Do not hide from me, Elsa."

What happened next had Elsa moaning out in extreme pleasure. The raven haired prince lowered his head between her thighs and her clit without any holding back, "You taste like sin…" he growled hungrily as he slid his middle finger into her slick opening making Elsa arch her back and practically scream in ecstasy.

"Loki! Please stop torturing me!" was what came begging from the young woman's throat which made Loki's smirk grow wider and add his first finger to further torture her into louder moans.

"Your tightness definitely pleases this god, my love. I shall gladly have you several times this night. Unless you beg for more, or course." He cooed evilly as he pumped his fingers in and out at a methodically slow and steady pace; only fueling Elsa's need further.

A tingle began to course through Elsa's abdomen down to where Loki was thrusting his fingers and it was driving her mad with desire! Her moans intensified as her fingers, still buried in his hair, clenched tightly to his locks and her walls constricted around the digits of his hand.

"LOKI! AAAAHHHH!" she screamed. Seeing and feeling her cum this hard made his lust for his wife grow immensely as he relieved himself of his own shorts, still with his fingers inside. The second Elsa's eyes landed on Loki's hard erection her mouth began to water and her pleasure seemed to heighten. When he took note of this, he smirked.

"Do you want this, Elsa? If not… Speak now."

Elsa's gaze moved upward to meet his, "There is no other man, or god, I would rather have… Than you, my king…" Her answer seemed to please the trickster as he gently removed his fingers t run them over his hard tip. Elsa licked her lips as she watched him do this and subconsciously opened her legs wider.

Seeing this made Loki's smirk grow to nearly the size of a Cheshire cat's, "You are ready…" he stated quietly and leaned forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss and quickly thrust himself into her while she was distracted. Her yelp of pain was muffled by the kiss while her arms flew up to circle his shoulders to pull him closer, if that was possible.

After waiting for a few minutes so Elsa could adjust to his size, Loki felt his wife's hips move forward causing his cock to twitch inside of her and made him gasp in pleasure. Ever so slowly, he began to move. Nearly every time he moved Elsa would moan. Loki continued his constant pace until she spoke up, "Faster, please Loki! Faster!"

As her husband, he would deny her nothing but as a man… He knew he had to hold back because he did not want to cause her any harm. His reasoning was that he discovered, a long time ago, that when he would bed a woman and he let go as they had sex, he lost control of his concealment magic to where his Jotun form emerged. After one too many incidents of servant girls dying of frostbite, he vowed never to lose himself with anyone ever again; especially the one he loved most.

"Enjoy your first time, Elsa… No need to rush." He whispered as her kissed her collar and continued his torturous pace. Nearly minutes later, Elsa cried out as her walls clenched around Loki and she came. Reluctantly, the dark god pulled out and laid beside Elsa who turned onto her side to look into his eyes, "I had always dreamed of losing myself to someone I was in love with…" she smiled.

"And have you found that someone?" he asked with slightly worry in his voice as he reached out and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

This made Elsa smile even wider as she gently touched Loki's face in return, "Yes, I love you, Loki…"

"I love you too, Elsa. More than you could ever know…" he answered as he covered them both with the sheet then wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer as he kissed her once more before sleep overcame them.


End file.
